Jail House Love
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago is in jail when he meet a very beautiful blonde that his best friend Puck brings. Brittany works for Puck and isn't looking for a way out until she meets Santiago Santana Genderswap.


**This is a requested one shot by Jaminica who wanted more genderswap pieces. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Jail House Love**

"Lopez! Visitor!" a guard shouts.

Santiago jumps up and heads to the visitor area. He knows this is his best friend Puck coming to tell him how their "business" is doing.

"Hey man," Puck says standing up and giving Santiago a huge hug.

"Boy am I glad to see you this place is boring as hell." Santiago says sitting down.

"Well you only have six more months left right?" Puck asks.

"Yep, I've served four and a half year of my five year sentence." Santiago grumbles.

"Oh don't complain it could have been worse if you hadn't already dropped off the package." Puck says looking around to see if anyone's listening.

"I know, but I've missed out on five years. Five years you've had to deal with everything on your own." Santiago says sighing.

"And soon you'll be out to help." Puck reminds him. "So I've opened a strip club to cover the other stuff." he whispers.

"God I can't wait to have a woman again." Santiago says.

"Visiting hours are over." a guard says before Puck can answer.

"I'll be back next week with a surprise." Puck says standing up and giving Santiago says.

"I look forward to it." Santiago says.

He heads back to his cell wishing he could just leave. No one bugs the huge six foot six bear of a man. He had been stupid in getting arrested not for drug dealing which is what he and Puck do, but for robbery and possession of cocaine. He had been high when he tried to rob a gun store.

"Lights Out!" is shouted and all the lights go out.

He lays on his bunk looking up at the ceiling sighing he can't help, but wonder what hot woman Puck has in his bed tonight. He's jealous that he's in here while his friend is out living a good life. To be honest he's not sure if when he gets out he wants to go back to his old life. That's what landed him in here in the first place. He's just not sure how to bring it up to Puck without pissing off his friend.

"Well at least I have time to figure it all out." Santiago says to himself.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Puck," Santiago says nodding at his friend as he walks in.

"Santiago I hope you don't mind, but I brought my new girl." Puck says leading in a tall, leggy blonde.

"Hello," Santiago says smiling at the blonde.

"You can talk to her later first we need to deal with some business." Puck says.

Santiago half listens to Puck as he talks about troubles with some local drug dealers, but mostly he just stares at Brittany. He's eyes are drawn to her and he can't look away. She's so beautiful. Her blue eyes are drawing him in as she stares back at him.

"Santiago!" Puck shouts when he realizes that his friend isn't paying attention. "We don't have time."

"Sorry man, what where you saying." Santiago says.

"Our warehouse has been raided by some young bucks." Puck says.

"Are we trying to get them on our side?" Santiago asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Big Mike over there about dealing in his area." Puck says getting up.

Santiago nods and turns to look at the blonde who looks slightly afraid.

"Hi, I'm Santiago," he says holding out his hand.

"Brittany," she softly says taking his hand and shaking.

He smiles as he holds her small, soft, delicate hand in his large hand.

"So you work for Puck?" Santiago asks.

Brittany blushes, but nods unsure if he knows what she does. When Puck told her she was coming with him to visit a friend in jail she had been terrified, but looking at this handsome Latino she's glad she came. He's so tall and huge that she thinks she should be scared, but she's not. Something about him makes her feel safe.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you." Santiago says reaching across and putting his hand over hers.

"This place is just scary." Brittany softly says.

For some reason she feels safe being near this man. Maybe it's because he's so huge and muscular or maybe it's because he's giving her a soft smile. Whatever the reason she feels safe.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." Santiago says smiling at her.

"Thanks," Brittany softly says.

"Come on babe we've got to go." Puck says yanking Brittany to her feet.

Santiago clenches his jaw and fists trying not to react to how harsh Puck is with this blonde angle.

"I'll see you next week?" Santiago says.

"Hopefully, I have a deal to stamp down next Wednesday so I'm not sure." Puck says yanking on Brittany's arm.

"Bye Brittany," Santiago shouts.

Brittany turns as she's being dragged out and waves.

"Wow she's beautiful." Santiago says to himself as he stares after her.

"Lopez! Time to head in!" a guard shouts.

"I know Sam," Santiago says walking towards the guard.

"You headed out to the yard?" Sam asks.

"Yeah got to go lift some weights and shoot some hoops." Santiago says smirking.

"Just remember no more fights or I'll have to put you in solitary." Sam reminds him.

"Thanks Sam." Santiago says.

Sam who is one of the guards on Santiago's cell block has become very friendly towards Santiago helping him out of a few hard spots.

Santiago walks out into the yard towards the basketball court.

"Hey Lopez, up for a game?"

"Of course I am Zack." Santiago shouts.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lopez! Visitor!" Sam shouts.

Santiago frowns it's Saturday and there's no way that Puck would come. He can't think who would be stopping by. His parents only call as his mom can't stand to see him in jail and his dad is pissed at him. Walking in he's rather shocked to see Brittany sitting there.

"Brittany?" Santiago says causing her to look up at him.

"Hi Santiago, I hope you don't mind me stopping by." Brittany says smiling at him.

"Not at all you can come whenever you want." Santiago says smiling back. "Puck won't be angry with you will he? I know how he gets with his women." he asks.

"What Puck doesn't need to know what I do with my free time." Brittany says.

"Well then you don't mind if I ask you some questions to get to know you?" Santiago asks.

"Of course not only if I get to ask you questions as well." Brittany says.

"I'd expect nothing less." Santiago says. "So how did you end up working for Puck?" he asks.

"He saw me dancing on the street for money and asked if I wanted a job. Since I was homeless at the time it sounded like a good idea." Brittany says. "Now I work for him and he thinks I'm his girl."

"That's Puck for you." Santiago says. "He's always been an asshole and a dick, but he's been a loyal friend."

"What about you how did you get in here?" Brittany asks.

"Puck and me are partners in business. I use to do drugs mostly cocaine. One night I was pretty high and thought it would be smart to break into a gun store. Needless to say I got caught and they found some coke on me so I got five years." Santiago tells her. "I have six months left and I've been clean for the last four years."

"I'm glad you're clean now." Brittany says.

"So am I," Santiago says.

They continue to talk for an hour until Brittany has to leave to make it to work on time. They talk about everything from what their favorite color is Brittany's is blue and Santiago's red to their families. Santiago finds out that Brittany's parents both died in a car accident when she was fifteen and Brittany learns how Santiago's parents are disappointed in him and haven't seen him since he ended up in jail.

"I'll either see you when Puck drags me here or on Friday." Brittany says standing up.

"I look forward to seeing you again." Santiago says standing as well taking her hands in his.

"See you later then." Brittany says kissing his cheek.

"Bye," Santiago says waving as she leaves.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the next two months Brittany visits Santiago as often as she can at least twice a week. Puck drags her with him when he goes every Wednesday and even though they can't really talk with him there she still enjoys being able to look into his brown soulful eyes. She's beginning to fall for him much to her surprise. He's unlike any guy she's ever dated which she guesses is a good thing since most of the guys she's dated are losers.

"Getting ready to see your mysterious man again?" Quinn another hooker asks when she sees Brittany putting makeup on in their apartment.

"I am, I have four hours before my shift starts." Brittany says putting on the finishing touches.

"So when am I going to meet this man?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know it's kind of hard to get this all around Puck you know." Brittany says.

"I know, just be careful. You know how angry he can get if he thinks we're seeing someone." Quinn says.

"See you at work." Brittany says.

Brittany walks out to her car only to be met by Puck.

"Where the fuck are you going so dolled up?" Puck asks growling as he glares at her.

"To see a friend." Brittany softly says looking down at the ground unable to look at him.

"What friend?" Puck growls grabbing her bicep hard.

"Um…." Brittany whispers.

*Smack*

Puck hits her as hard as he can across the face his ring causing a cut under her eye.

"Remember your mine bitch." Puck growls kissing her hard before shoving her away.

He walks into the building not looking back at her. She visible shaking gets in the car and drives as fast as she can to the jail. She doesn't remember how she ended up in the visitor room, but as soon as she sees Santiago she runs into his arms sobbing.

Santiago doesn't know what's wrong as he catches his crying blonde friend. So he does what he does best just holds her tightly to him. Over the last two months he has developed intense feeling for this blonde and will do anything to make her feel better. Looking over at the guard to make sure it's okay he walks them over to a table and sits down pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santiago softly asks trying to brush some hair out of her face only causing her to flinch back.

This worries Santiago even more as he knows how abusive Puck can be when angry.

"Did Puck do something to you?" Santiago asks gently gripping her chin to get a good look at her cheeks.

Brittany just snuggles into him and nods wishing that he could protect her. She knows if he wasn't in jail that he would protect her from Puck.

"What did he do?" Santiago growls trying to keep his temper in check.

The last thing he wants to do is scare her away with how angry he gets when women get hurt.

"He smacked me hard on the face and his ring cut me under my eye." Brittany softly says.

It takes all of Santiago's strength to not get up and run out to go beat up Puck. He's shaking as he holds her tightly to him.

"San," Brittany softly says.

"When you leave I want you to go to this address." Santiago says taking a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and write down an address.

"San I can't-"

"This is my safe house that no one knows about. I want you to stay there until I get out in four months." Santiago says cutting her off.

"San, I can't pull you into all my shit." Brittany says.

"I want to Britt." Santiago says gently cupping her cheeks. "I love you and want to take care of you please do this for me." he begs.

"You love me?" Brittany asks completely shocked by this.

"Yes Britt I love you and if you'll let me I'll take care of you." Santiago says hoping she loves him back.

He's pretty sure she feels the same way about him, but isn't completely sure.

"I love you too." Brittany says leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Okay break it up, I'm being lenient, but not that lenient." the guard shouts.

"Sorry," Santiago shouts back looking down at this woman. "This is the best day of my life." he says smiling down at her.

"I have to go back to my apartment and grab my things, but then I'll go to your safe house." Brittany says still snuggled into him.

"Okay, but I need you to promise me that you won't come visit me. I don't want Puck to find out where you're staying." Santiago says.

"San," Brittany starts.

"I need to know you are safe. You can call me and I'll call you." Santiago says.

"Okay," Brittany says giving in.

"Thank you Britt." Santiago says.

They sit there in silence for another hour with him just holding her until she finally has to leave.

"Puck will be at the club now. I should go pack up now." Brittany says.

"Be careful Britt." Santiago says.

"I will," Brittany says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Santiago sighs as he watches her leave. He can't believe that Brittany actually loves him who's in jail. It's so surreal to him that when he gets out in four months she'll be waiting for him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lopez your being released." a guard shouts.

Santiago jumps up this is the day he's been waiting five years for. It takes a while for him to be processed before he's released.

"It's good to see you out of an orange jumpsuit." Puck says standing next to him escalade.

"Thanks man," Santiago says giving him a fake smile. "So have you found that Brittany chick yet?" he asks.

"No and honestly I don't care anymore." Puck says.

"Good cause I was tired of hearing about her." Santiago says.

"So I'll see you at the club tonight?" Puck asks.

"No, I'm going to need a few weeks to get my baring before I join you." Santiago says.

"Okay man I'll drop you off at my place and you can crash there." Puck says.

"Thanks," Santiago says.

The drive to Puck's is fast and neither man says anything. He gets out and waves to Puck as he drives away. As soon as Puck's escalade is out of sight he walks down the street to a bus stop. An hour later he's standing at the door of his safe house. He doesn't know wither to knock or just go in. Ultimately he settles for knocking.

"Hell-San," Brittany shouts wrapping her limbs around him.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says spinning them around.

"You're out and here." Brittany happily says.

"I am baby, I'm out for good." Santiago says carrying her inside and kicking the door shut.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Brittany says kissing him all over the face.

Santiago just carries her up to the bedroom setting her on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Santiago says cupping her face.

"It's nice to be able to kiss you without someone shouting to break apart." Brittany says.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you over the last four months." Santiago says kissing her deeply.

"I think I have an idea." Brittany whispers into his lips.

She flips them over and rips his shirt off. Her hands run over his ripped chest.

"You're so muscular." Brittany moans running her fingers lightly over his abs.

"I want you so badly." Santiago says kissing her as he flips them over.

"Fuck San I'm so wet for you." Brittany moans pulling off her own shirt and bra.

"Babe," Santiago moans getting very hard and uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Take off your clothes." Brittany orders.

"So fucking hot ordering me around." Santiago moans kicking off his pants and boxers.

Brittany bites her lip as she stares at his dick causing him to gulp.

"How big are you?" Brittany asks gently running her fingers over him.

"Nine inches long and three inches thick." Santiago moans closing his eyes as he tries not to cum.

"Damn you're huge," Brittany whispers in his ear as she wraps her hand around him.

"Shit Britt I'm going to blow." Santiago moans bucking into her hand.

"Cum for me," Brittany whispers in his ear.

"Oh god," Santiago moans shooting his load all over them.

Brittany giggles as he flops over next to her.

"Quiet that wasn't funny I haven't had sex or anyone touch me in over five years." Santiago moans.

"I think it's cute that you want me and come all over us." Brittany says snuggling into him as he covers them.

She strips out of her shorts and underwear wanting to feel his skin against hers.

"I'm not cute, I'm smokin'." Santiago says puffing his chest up.

"I know you are." Brittany says cupping his face.

Santiago sighs as he pulls her more into him. This is what he wants for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to stay out of jail and be worthy of this beautiful woman.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santiago asks.

"I thought we already were since I am living with. I mean I gave up my job, friends and life because I know you'll take care of me and I could take care of you." Brittany says lifting her head to look at him.

"I didn't want to assume." Santiago says.

"You can always assume San, I want everything with you." Brittany says yawning.

"Sleep baby I'm here now and I'll always protect you." Santiago whispers.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure San?" Brittany asks as they walk up to the door of his parent's house.

"Yes, I want you to meet them and them to meet the love of my life." Santiago says.

"I'm the love of your life?" Brittany asks looping her arms around his neck.

"Yes you are and I'm sure my parents will love you." Santiago says smiling down at her.

"Awe San I love you too." Brittany says pulling him down into a kiss. "You're the love of my life too."

They continue to kiss until the door is opened causing them to jump apart.

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to knock." Maria says glaring at her son.

"Sorry mom," Santiago says holding Brittany's hand tightly.

"Well boy are you going to introduce us?" Maria asks.

"Um yes…..mom this is Brittany Pierce my girlfriend and Brittany this is my mom Maria." Santiago says.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." Maria says smiling at the young woman tucked into her son's body.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Lopez." Brittany says smiling at her.

"Please call me Maria." Maria says ushering them into the house.

"Santiago," Antonio says nodding at his son.

He's still very disappointed in the fact that his son went to jail and isn't sure about this girl his son wants him to meet.

"Dad, this is Brittany my girlfriend, Brittany this is my dad Antonio." Santiago says hoping his dad will be nice.

"Brittany so nice to meet you." Antonio says holding out his hand.

"You too Mr. Lopez," Brittany says shaking his hand.

"Please call me Antonio." Antonio says as they all sit down.

"Santiago what have you been up to since you were released." Maria asks.

"Britt here's been taking really good care of me." Santiago says smiling at her. "We've been staying together since I got out."

"Still hanging around Puck?" Antonio asks.

"No," Santiago says.

"Why don't you try not lying." Antonio says. "I know your still hanging around Puck."

"Actually he's not seen Puck since he got out jail." Brittany tells him.

"Really?" Maria asks shocked.

"Yes, he's been working at a restaurant and is also taking some night classes in business management." Brittany tells them.

"Well that's wonderful." Maria says. "Brittany dear would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" she asks.

"Of course not," Brittany says getting before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She can tell that the two men need to talk so she follows Maria in the kitchen.

"So son you've been staying away from Puck?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, I don't want him around Britt." Santiago says.

"That girl seems really good for you." Antonio says.

"She is dad, she's the reason I didn't join back with Puck." Santiago says.

"Your mom likes her and so do I." Antonio says smiling at him.

"Thanks dad,"

Dinner is filled with laughter as both Lopez parents are completely taken with Brittany. They can tell how much their son loves this girl and how much she loves him back.

"Thanks so much for dinner it was amazing." Brittany says as they stand in the doorway.

"No thank you for coming it was lovely to meet you." Maria says giving her a hug.

"Don't be a stranger son." Antonio says.

Santiago nods as he wraps his arm around Brittany as they walk out.

"My parents love you." Santiago whispers.

"Really?" Brittany asks looking up at him smiling.

"Yep,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A Year Later:**

Santiago opens the truck passenger door for Brittany helping her out. He smiles softly when he see the small swell of his girlfriend's belly. She's four months along.

"Ready for our amazing date." Santiago asks.

"Every date with you is amazing." Brittany says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"This one is extra special." Santiago whispers to himself as they head into the restaurant.

He wipes his hands on his pants and takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. This is more nerve wreaking than when she told him that they were pregnant. He's about to propose to his girlfriend. He knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asks tugging on his hand.

"Yeah sorry baby I spaced out." Santiago says following her to their table.

He pulls out her chair for her before taking a seat himself. He needs to do this now or he'll chicken out again like he did last week.

"Britt baby I need to tell you something, but I need you not to interrupt me." Santiago tells her.

"Okay," Brittany says.

"I love you so much baby." Santiago says. "When I first saw you at the jail I know that I wanted to date you. Here we are over a year later expecting our first child. There's no one else I'd want to be doing all this with. So Brittany Pierce will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He pulls out a box with a silver three cart diamond ring.

"Oh my god yes!" Brittany shouts.

He takes her hand and places the ring on it.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." Santiago says kissing her.


End file.
